Blame
by Caitlin Prongs Black
Summary: What happens if Inuyasha blames Kagome for Kikyo's death? Will he ever forgive her, what about when Kagome is captured? Will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Blame**

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Caitlin! This is my first Inuyasha FanFic and my first solo FanFic in general. I am doing a Harry Potter FanFic with my friend Lilian, it's called Sirius' Twins and it's by Caitlin and Lilian Black. Please check it out if you like my writing.

This takes place just after Kikyo's death at Mount Hakurei by Naraku, for the purpose of this story, Kikyo is really dead. I'm planning on alternating the chapters between Inuyasha's and Kagome's point of view.

_Italics = Thoughts_

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not own Inuyasha, (sucks to be me) Rumiko Takahashi does. I do, however, own the storyline of this FanFic.

**Chapter 1:**

**Farewell Kikyo.**

We stood by the spot beside Kikyo's snapped bow. InuYasha was on the ground, punching the stone yelling "Damn it all!" again and again. He jumped onto the rocks in the stream of miasma below and started screaming Kikyo's name over and over, looking for any sign of her survival. He disappeared off into the distance, calling her name.

It was late at night now, it had been several hours and Inuyasha wasn't back yet. _He should be back by now._ I couldn't sleep; I was worried about Kikyo and Inuyasha. Everyone was asleep besides me. Shippo started tossing and turning and I put my arm around him and started whispering to him that it was alright. After a few minutes, he settled down into a peaceful sleep. I leaned on a rock behind me and waited for Inuyasha to come back.

A few hours later, I heard footsteps on the stone. I looked up and Inuyasha's outline came into view. He was walking slowly; there was no usual confidence in his walk. He looked more vulnerable then he had ever been before. I stepped towards him, "Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo?" He turned to me angrily and yelled, "Naraku killed her. Naraku killed her and its all your fault."

"How was it my fault?" I said nervously, taking a step back.

_He doesn't usually yell at me. Not like that. _

"If you hadn't made me rescue that flea-bitten wolf then I could have gotten there in time to save her. You stupid, stupid girl." He said with his voice full of hatred.

_What?_

My eyes filled with tears and I walked backwards and tripped, falling over. "It's your fault she's dead! I wish I never met you! I wish you were never born!" He yelled. Then Sango, Miroku, Kirara stepped towards Inuyasha backed by Shippo. "Inuyasha! How dare you blame Kagome! It wasn't her fault!" Shippo shouted. They all argued with him while tears ran down my face.

_He wishes I was never born…_

I got up, grabbed my bag and ran. I ran away from him, I just kept picturing his face, furious with me.

_He's right. It is entirely fault. But I couldn't leave Koga behind._ _Maybe it would be better if I was never born._

I kept thinking about all the trouble I caused, breaking the jewel, those times I got captured and Inuyasha had to rescue me.

_I should never have come here. I shouldn't have been brought into this life._

I fell onto the ground bawling, and then I noticed the cliff near me.

_It would be for the best, it would stop me from causing more pain._

I stepped up towards it and my body slowly tipped forwards. Then I heard footsteps approaching. "No, Kagome!" a voice yelled, Sango's. She caught me as I was just about to fall. "What are you doing?!" she shouted. I just stayed silent. I just sobbed and sobbed. "He's right, Sango." That's all I said. She pulled me away from the cliff and held me as I cried. I was so distraught that I didn't realise the large amount of jewel shards approaching. Suddenly, a tentacle grabbed my leg and I screamed with terror, dropping my bag as I was dragged up a hill to come face to face with none other than Naraku. "Hello Kagome," he said evilly, holding me in his arms. I squirmed with disgust, there was so much wrong with being held by this monster. "Kagome!" Sango yelled, jumping up and swinging her sword at Naraku. A barrier appeared, shielding us and Naraku began flying away.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review and Favourite if you enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is in Inuyasha's point of view, I have decided to go with the alternate points of view. Now without further delay, TO THE STORY!

**Disclaimer:**

**I really want to own Inuyasha, but I am not as awesome as Rumiko Takahashi and thus I do not. I don't own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form. So, all credit goes to her. The storyline of this FanFic is mine so no stealing please guys. **

**Chapter 2: **

**Realisation**

"Inuyasha, you are despicable, how could you be so cruel!" Miroku yelled at me.

"Miroku shut the hell up!" I yelled at him.

_It's her fault. I hate the wolf, why did I have to save him and now Kikyo's dead. Kikyo, my beloved Kikyo, is dead because of that dumb, selfish bitch. _

"She's lucky she ran away, I may have killed her myself." I told him.

"You don't mean that, you wouldn't hurt her let alone kill her." He said back.

_I could so. _

Suddenly Sango appeared, sprinting out of the forest and before she could even say anything, I said, "If you're about to continue your lecture I've heard enough and she can die for all I care."

"Then you should be glad." She said bitterly and then turned to Miroku.

"Naraku has Kagome, Miroku!" she said urgently to him.

_Naraku has Kagome? It's not like I care. He can have her._

"He what?!" Miroku said surprised. "How did he get her?"

"I found Kagome about to kill herself," Sango said and everyone turned to cast an evil glare in my direction. "I saved her and was comforting her then Naraku appeared out of nowhere and took her." She explained. Miroku, Shippo and Sango mounted Kirara and then Miroku asked me, not even looking my way. "Inuyasha, are you coming?"

"No." I simply replied.

"Fine," He said and they flew away.

_She's the reason my lover is dead. Naraku should torture her._

Then mental images of Kagome being tortured by Naraku came into my head. Then I realised, I didn't want that. I decided that I should calm down and think about things rationally. I have never really done that before, everyone else seemed good at it so I thought it might be worth a try. I started thinking.

_Ok, calm down._

I took deep breaths.

_Now, what do I blame Kagome for? I blame her for being responsible for Kikyo's death. Why is she responsible? She made me rescue Koga when I should have left him to die and because of it I couldn't make it to Kikyo on time. Can I blame her for that? I… I guess I can't. She just wanted to help her friend. I would have done the same and would she of gotten angry with me? Probably not. Even if I hadn't gone, I probably wouldn't have made it in time. What have I done?_

I thought of what I said to her. 'I wish you were never born.'

_That was a horrible thing to say to her. She tried to kill herself because of it and now Naraku has her. I'm sure as hell not going to sit here. _

I got up, grabbed Tetsusaiga and started running following the scent of Kagome. It was easy to track; Kagome's scent was so familiar and distinct.

I ran and ran and I eventually caught up to the others. "Hey! Sango, Miroku, down here!" I yelled at them. They stared down at me, Sango giving me the evilest look she could muster and Shippo refusing to look at me. Miroku, apparently, hadn't given up on me and said, "So, decided to help her have you?"

"Yes." I replied simply.

"You still blame her?" He asked and I'm pretty sure he said to Kirara to go up a little more just in case I 'flip out' again. I just shook my head.

_Stupid Miroku, making me feel guilty. I guess I deserve it. _

When I shook my head, Kirara flew down next to me and I got on.

"Can you smell her?" Sango asked with the anger still evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'd know her anywhere." I replied. We all could sense Naraku's aura and it was making the whole atmosphere uneasy. Things were awfully quiet without Kagome here. Soon after we lost track of the aura and Kagome's scent we came across a village.

We landed there and started asking questions. Well, that was what we were supposed to be doing.

_The bunch of slackers, it seems I can only trust Sango around here. _

No one would take Shippo seriously, which just ended up making Shippo frustrated and eventually gave up. Miroku was god know where, someone with women I suspected and Kirara, well there were obvious problems there. Like her not being able to talk. We talked to mostly monks about whether they have felt a strong demonic aura pass by but we had no success for a long time until we met the village leader. He said he had felt a demonic aura pass over head just about an hour ago while he was in the forest and that it was heading north at a rapid pace. Most troubling of all, he said he heard a young girl's scream.

_Are you OK, Kagome? Please be still alive. _

We started travelling again with, if possible, even more urgency then we had to begin with. We flew and eventually I managed to catch their scents. There was no way I was going to let Naraku take someone else I cared about. Not while I was around.

_Not only is it not Kagome's fault. It's all Naraku's fault. He did __everything__. Kagome was never capable of doing any wrong, never intentionally. Naraku killed Kikyo more than once now. He killed Kohaku, Sango's kid brother and annihilated their village, he cursed Miroku,_ _and he revived the Band of Seven that nearly killed Miroku, Sango and Kagome. He has done nothing but evil. Now he was going to pay. _

Eventually we had no choice but to stop, we were in a swamp and we had set up camp for the night. I couldn't sleep though, I could only think about Kagome and whether she's ok. I hadn't smelled any blood and I think if Kagome had died I would have known. I would have known like when I sensed something was wrong when Kikyo had died. We made a pretty solid attempt at making ramen. It didn't taste the same when I made it though, it just goes to show how much effort she puts in to everything. Everyone was asleep while I kept watch. Then I sensed Naraku's demonic aura coming this way. I shook the rest and told them quickly, "He's coming. Get ready."

**Thanks if you decided to stick around for the second chapter! You guys are great. So remember to Favourite if you liked it and Review it if you liked it or you didn't and want to give me some advice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 3! I can't believe it, I posted Chapter 1 yesterday and I now have 189 views! I thought that if I got 10 I would be lucky! Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Remember, this chapter's Kagome's POV. **

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Bold = Infant's thoughts**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Still don't own Inuyasha. *cries* Everything's Rumiko Takahashi's. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Naraku's Plan**

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I was lifted into the air. Naraku laughed evilly as he carried me far away into open air. "What do you want from me? Will you kill me?" I asked, stuttering with fear. "Silence girl! You are of use to me and I plan on taking advantage of it." He said.

Hours later we arrived at a dark barrier, one that was obviously Naraku's work. He parted the barrier and we flew inside. He put me down but kept a disgusting tentacle around my leg to stop me escaping. He pulled me forward towards a wealthy looking house and pulled me roughly inside. There sat Kagura with some _thing _in her arms. "Now Kagome, I need you to do something for me." Naraku said, eerily kindly.

_Like I'm getting a choice. _

"I don't care what you do to me; I won't do anything for the likes of you." I said coldly.

_He can do whatever he wants, I won't help him. Besides, someone will come. Inu- no, not Inuyasha. He wouldn't care anymore._

A feeling of great sadness washed through my body at the thought of Inuyasha.

_He won't come for me anymore, but Sango, Miroku, Koga or Shippo. They will find me. I will be saved, I just need some patience. _

"I'm afraid you're not getting a say in the matter, you are going to cooperate whether you wish it or not." He said smiling his revolting smile. "Kagome, I would like you to meet the Infant." He said, pointing towards the bundle in Kagura's hands.

_The what? _

Kagura turned the bundle towards me and I saw a purple haired baby that, in any normal circumstances would be cute. But this baby had the eyes of the wicked, the eyes of a demon. Those eyes looked like they were staring into my soul. "Hello Kagome," It said and I jumped back with shock.

_That thing can talk? What the hell is Naraku planning to do with it?_

"So another disgusting incarnation eh Naraku?" I said coolly.

"Watch your tongue wench." The baby said. "Now, sit back while I merge our souls." Kagura got up and slowly started walking towards me.

_Merge our what?! _

"NO!" I screamed, terrified of what was about to occur. I tried to shuffle away but Naraku appeared behind me holding me forward. I tried to shake him off but he was too strong. Kagura got up and started to walk towards me and I started to resist the hold Naraku had on me. Kagura held the twisted baby to me and it rested its head on my shoulder. Suddenly, an awful feeling began twisting around my stomach. This baby was taking a hold of my soul.

_Someone save me!_

"No one will come, your friends will never find you and Inuyasha is probably hoping for your death right now. Remember, you are the one that caused Kikyo's death." The infant said in a voice that was smooth and unchanging. It had no emotion at all, like it was a ghost of someone who used to be.

_No one will find me, no one will save me. _

I surrendered to those thoughts and let them consume me. I let them consume me as the Infant took a hold on my heart. "Good Kagome, now become one with me."

"N-no…" I tried to stutter out but it was too late. All it took was one second of doubt for it to take over my heart. The Infant started being absorbed into my body and I screamed in pain. I am still human after all. Kagura stood back and sank into the shadows.

**That's much better.**

_What the hell? Get out of me!_

**Not likely human.**

"Now Infant has complete control of your body, I thought it would be nice to leave you mind to think about whatever you like, just keep in mind that Infant can hear it all." Naraku said with mock sympathy. It was quite obvious he just wanted to make me suffer.

"**What do you want me to do now I have her?" **

_Ugh, stop speaking with my voice. _

**What do you plan on doing about it?**

_I hate you. _

"I think it's time to pay Inuyasha and his little gang a visit. They will be very surprised to see our new member.

_You mean, you're taking to me to Inuyasha?_ I got up from the floor. No matter how much I resisted, my body was no longer under my control.

**What's the matter, don't want to see him?**

_Ask Naraku what we're going to do when we get there. _

**Ugh, you're annoying. **

"**The girl is asking what we're going to do to her 'friends.'" **Naraku laughed an evil laugh. "Inuyasha is getting harder to kill, but if you're the one shooting the arrow, Kagome. Then there's no way he can stop his death.

_But, but, I can't kill Inuyasha. I won't let myself. _

**You can't stop me from shooting him. Our souls are linked, good luck trying to stop yourself. **Infant's laugh echoed around my head and there was nothing I could do to ignore it. We all stood up and Kagura, who had not said a word the whole time, summoned her feather and I, or should I say we, climbed on. Naraku made his barrier and we started flying off. I had no clue how we were going to find them but honestly, I didn't want to find them. I didn't want to hurt them.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Will Kagome attack her friends or will Naraku have something else in mind. As always, favourite if you liked and review if you liked or didn't and want to give me some advice. Please review! I have one review so far!**

**Thanks for sticking around, **

**Caitlin**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, me again. Now I'm just going to address something. I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. Its funny that you spend ages on a chapter and then you look at it and its just over a page… So I apologise and I will try and update as often as I can and start expanding my chapters. Inuyasha's POV this chapter, this is the last time I'll remind you guys because well, I think you get the point now.**

**Thanks for clicking **

**Chapter 4:**

**Confrontation**

Everyone darted up and grabbed their weapons, our senses suddenly alert and watching for any sign of movement in the surrounding trees. "Inuyasha, he's here." Miroku said. We all looked up and saw Naraku and… Kagome.

_Oh thank god, she's not hurt._

"Naraku! How dare you kidnap Kagome! You will pay for this!" I shouted at him. He simply laughed and said, "If you want her back so bad then come and get her. I jumped up high and unsheathed Tetsusaiga yelling, "Wind Scar!" The wind scar burst out of my blade and connected with Naraku's barrier. It didn't penetrate the barrier whatsoever and suddenly my Wind Scar reflected back at me. I managed to dodge it, scooping Shippo off the ground to safety. "Thanks Inuyasha." He said.

"Stay here." I instructed. Then I looked at Kagome, she was acting strange, she was making no attempt to attack Naraku. Her eyes looked clouded and she remained silent. Suddenly, she spoke, "Help me Inuyasha!" Anger surged through me like a wildfire. I poured my anger into my Wind Scar and tried again to reach Naraku with no success. Sango got on Kirara and flew up so she could get Naraku in range. She threw her Hiraikotsu at Kagura's feather and it sliced the feather in half and Kagome fell from the sky.

_Oh no. _

I sprinted as fast as my legs would take me and I leaped up and caught her before she hit the ground. "Kagome, are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked her; desperate to know if she's well. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. There was something different, I couldn't place it but there was something odd about Kagome. I pushed it to the back of my mind and turned to face my enemies. "You bastards! I'll kill you for touching Kagome!" I yelled, supremely ticked off.

"Why you so annoyed, Inuyasha? It's not like she's Kikyo." Naraku inquired.

"Shut the hell up, you disgusting excuse for a half-demon." I said, my voice dripping acid. "Kikyo isn't the only one I care about." It was the truth.

_I would run to the ends of the Earth to get Kagome back. _

"Enough petty talking." Kagura said impatiently, "Dance of Blades!" We all dodged her attack and I unleashed Wind Scar after Wind Scar but none of them could even

touch Naraku.

Miroku jumped forward and threw Sacred Sutras but they just dissolved into the barrier and then he outstretched his hand, "Wind Tunnel!" he opened his hand and Naraku and Kagura were coming closer, being drawn into the relentless wind when suddenly the Saimyosho flew straight at Naraku and he was forced to close the Wind Tunnel.

_Nothing is working, unless…_

I waited until Naraku used an attack and then used my sword's ultimate technique.

"Backlash Wave!" I shouted, the whirlpools of demonic energy swirled around Naraku's and blasted into his barrier. The barrier started to waver, then broke apart.

"Kagura, that's enough. Let's go." He told Kagura calmly, "Inuyasha, we will meet again soon."

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed, using Wind Scar once more. But he was already gone.

"God dammit!" I yelled, falling to the ground and striking the floor in frustration. "I was so close." Kagome came up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Inuyasha, you saved me. Thank you." She told me in an attempt to cheer me up. It worked, I turned to face her and said, "I'm so sorry, I was an idiot. Nothing that has happened was your fault. It was mine as much as anyone else's." I told her, genuinely sorry. "Apology accepted." She said with a bright smile. She turned to the others, "Let's go everyone."

Everyone helped packing up camp and then we stopped by the cliff Kagome had almost died at and we got her bag and made sure we still had our Jewel Shards and her stuff. Then we started making our way back to Kaede's village. The trek would take a few days and we had time, Naraku doesn't show up very often.

_I was so close to killing him. Next time, I'll kill him for sure. _

"Hey, you alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "You aren't the thinking type, it's weird watching you thinking so intently like that."

"What do you mean by that, monk?" I asked coldly.

"Just saying." He said, putting his hands up defensively. I just sighed and kept walking. Kagome was sleeping on Kirara; whatever Naraku had done with her had tired her out. He was itching to know what had happened to her but thought that she needed some rest first. We had a couple hours of daylight left before we had to make camp. We walked past hot springs, high forests, looming mountains some uneven swamps.

_I have some strong friends, we have been walking a long time and they haven't asked for a stop once. Even Shippo, the little brat. _

We all looked up the sky as the sun started to sink out of sight and the moon rose. Kagome stirred and got up. She stretched and yawned, "Hey, where are we?" she said mid-yawn. "Ah, you're awake Kagome." Sango said.

"Mhm." She simply replied.

"How are you feeling? Did Naraku hurt you?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." She answered, almost automatically. She went about making dinner and serving it to everyone.

_Ramen! Yum!_

I brutally attacked my meal, inhaling it like I hadn't eaten in a week. I asked for serving after serving. Eventually, I had enough and lay back against a tree, patting my satisfied stomach.

"Thanks, Kagome." I thanked Kagome.

"Welcome." She said, once again tired. Everyone started to lie down and go to sleep while I kept watch. We used to take turns, but it's usually me doing the watching now. Only when I truly need sleep do I rest. I crouched next to the sleeping Kagome, brushing one of her black bangs off her face. I whispered, "Welcome home, Kagome."

**So, how was that? Did you like it? Leave me a review or a fav and I'll see you next time!**

**Caitlin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co aren't mine. *go cries in a corner*. As always all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, apart from my original storyline, that's mine. I'm not bolding Infant's speech anymore, just remember that Kagome can't talk anymore. **

**TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Betrayal**

The sun started to rise overhead as we woke from our slumber. Everyone started to get up and we started to pack up camp to head over to Kaede's village. It didn't take long, we didn't have a whole lot of stuff. Then I realised a problem.

_Hey Infant! _

After a few hours of resisting him I had to resign to the fact that there was no way I was able to fight the Infant so I just had to do nothing. When an opportunity rose, I would take it. For now, I had to keep him busy; I didn't want him going through my memories. The last thing we need is for him to discover the well.

**What is it girl?**

He said, thought, whatever. Not very kindly either.

_I usually cook breakfast each morning so you'd better start making me do it. _

It was weird telling a voice in my head to control my body. I was still unsure when or if Inuyasha would figure out that it wasn't really me he was talking to. I was more like a conscience, mostly ignored and overpowered by the will of its owner. Now the Infant was the owner and there was nothing I could do to stop his influence over me. He was merged with my body and I knew no way to get him out.

**Girl, you are testing my patience. **

_What are you going to do about it? You can't get rid of me as much as I can't get rid of you. _

**Well they'll have to go hungry. I never had any need to cook. **

_They'll get suspicious but suit yourself. _

**What do you suggest? I don't suppose you'd like to teach me. We ate food that Naraku's servants made us. **

_Well, I might as well. I don't want to be bored to death. Ok, because we are going on a long journey, we should leave early so let's make some of my instant food. It's quick, easy and full of energy. _

**Whatever will get you to be quiet. **

I started directing him on how to make the food and it was quite a weird experience to say the least. I was getting some weird looks from the others when the Infant tried to follow instructions and figure out what the thing were. "Hey Kagome, are you ok? You're acting a bit weird." Shippo asked.

"I'm fine." It was still odd hearing my own voice talking but knowing it wasn't me.

"Ok…" Shippo said, giving me a strange look before turning back to polishing his spinning top. When breakfast was made, everyone dug in. Inuyasha, of course, finished his in about three seconds. After everyone had finished eating, we collected all of our stuff and started to walk. Kirara was still tired and riding on her seemed cruel. Inuyasha led Shippo sitting on his head, followed by Miroku and Sango, Kirara perched on her shoulder. I was a fair distance behind them but not for long. "Yo Kagome! Hurry up back there!" Inuyasha shouted behind him. "We don't have all day!"

"Well actually, Inuyasha, we do." Shippo corrected.

"Oh shut up Shippo." Inuyasha growled, punching him and causing Shippo to fly back into Sango's arms. "Owww, that was mean. Kagome he's hurting me!" Shippo cried. "Inuyasha,"Infant said firmly, "Stop hurting poor Shippo."

_Hmm, you do my firm voice perfectly. There is literally no difference. _

**It's what they would have expected me to do. **

_Very true. _

I didn't think about me using 'Sit'. I knew that Infant would use it to hurt Inuyasha.

We walked for hours with mindless chatter. Shippo was asking what ninja food I would bring back next. Luckily no one mentioned where I really came from. I was terrified of what would happen if Naraku found out. He could use them for hostages against me and I wanted to keep my era safe no matter what the cost. I just said to Infant that ninja food was some snacks from my village and that I visit sometimes.

**Very well, **

He told Shippo that he would bring him back his favourite lollypops; of course the Infant had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yippee!" Shippo squeaked. He had a soft spot for lollypops.

After a while, Kaede's village came into view.

**Is this is it, girl?**

_Yup, this is the place. _

**Disgusting human village. **

_Don't insult humans._

I thought, suddenly angry.

**Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it. **

_You can control my body all you want but you can't control my thoughts. I think after a couple hours straight of me yapping will be enough to drive you insane. I know quite a few annoying songs. _

**Ok, ok, fine. Stupid girl. **

_What was that? _

**Nothing, nothing. **

He thought, actual fear coming through even though he knew that she couldn't hurt him. We finally returned our attention to my actual material self and looked up to see everyone staring at me confused. Neither the Infant nor I knew what we were doing during our internal argument. "What the hell are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. Then we realised that we were miles behind everyone else and from the looks from the others, I must have been looking like I was yelling at someone the whole time.

**Now look what you've done. Naraku will kill you all if this doesn't work out. **

That reminded me of what Naraku said, 'Inuyasha is getting harder to kill, but if you're the one shooting the arrow, Kagome. Then there's no way he can stop his death.'

_Could I really let that happen?_

**Let what happen?**

_Oh nothing! _

**Hm, weird girl. **

We entered the village and greeted the villagers. Kaede emerged from her house, "Ah, ye have returned."

"Yes we have, good to see you, old hag." Miroku slapped Inuyasha lightly across the arm. "Where are your manners, Inuyasha?" Miroku scolded.

"What manners?" Shippo added.

"Good point Shippo." Sango agreed. Kirara meowed in agreement and Kaede nodded.

Inuyasha's face burned with anger, "What is that supposed to mean?" he said, "Come on, tell them Kagome." Inuyasha turned to me.

_Say he has no manners, it will be hilarious. _

**Fine,**

"They've got a point, Inuyasha."Infant said.

"What?!" Inuyasha said, now livid. He started chasing us around town, startling many villagers. "GET BACK HERE YOU GUYS!" He yelled.

"No way!" We taunted. We jumped over houses, leaped over fences. Swam across the river and kept taunting him, daring him to catch us. Kaede just laughed from her house, watching us crazy kids running rabid about the village. We weren't all really kids but considering how we were acting, we might as well be. Plus Kaede considered us kids compared to her age. Eventually, Inuyasha forgot about his anger and we just started playfully chasing each other in the sun. Inuyasha tripped and fell flat on his face. We all laughed and laughed, though the Infant's laughter was fake. For a second there though, I thought I heard a real chuckle from the Infant. The emotionless Infant was laughing.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to post the next chapter tonight so I'm going to get right on it. **

**PS: A shoutout to CityOfFallenAshes, amane-chan95, SakurAndi and I love snowy owls for the reviews. Want a shoutout? Then review. **

**Love ya guys, **

**Caitlin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**I really want to own Inuyasha. **

"**Rumiko can I have them?" **

"**No." **

**All the credit is Takahashi's.**

**Chapter 6:  
Control**

"So what do ye plan on doing now?" Kaede asked after we had told her our story.

"Just collect the jewel shards as usual I suppose." I answered her.

"Very well then, eventually though, you'll have to go after Naraku. Ye will have to defeat him if you want to complete the jewel." She said solemnly.

"We knew that already old woman." I said.

_Like we didn't know that already, besides, every jewel shard he gets makes him more powerful. _

"Either way, stay here as long as ye require for some recuperating." She said with a smile and started making stew.

"Thanks very much Lady Kaede." Miroku said respectfully.

"We will do just that." Added Kagome, she started acting like her old self again. We were a bit worried about her before. She was acting strangely. As long as she's alright I was happy. We all started doing some maintenance on our weapons. Kagome was sharpening her arrows, Miroku was working on his staff, Sango was improving her Hiraikotsu and even Shippo was trying to sharpen his spinning top. I leave anything to do with my sword to Totosai but I didn't want to leave the others. My sword was fine anyways.

Night had fallen and there was rain drumming against the roof of the hut. Everyone appreciated being inside for once in quite a while. Even I felt a little more comfortable out of the rain. There were heaps of villagers around and Kaede would surely wake us up if anything approached so I got some well needed rest. I fell into a nightmare filled dream.

**_Fire blazed around me in fierce bursts of heat. I was in a burning village; I looked down at my hands and saw that I was holding something, the Shikon no Tama._**

**_"Die Inuyasha!" a voice screamed, I knew before looking, this was fifty years ago. The night Kikyo murdered me. She loaded her sacred arrow into her bow and released it. It struck my chest and I flew black into a tree, pinning me there. "You betrayed me Inuyasha." She said sadly, "How could you?"_**

**_"It's not true!" I yelled at her, knowing that it was in vain. "It was Naraku! He did it all!"_**

**_"Stop your wicked lies Inuyasha." She said as my life ebbed away and my vision went black._**

I woke drenched with sweat and realised I was muttering Kikyo's name in my sleep. I was always having that nightmare but it didn't matter how many times I had it. I couldn't stop me dying and I couldn't stop saying the same things, every single time. I turned to the side and noticed Kagome pushing aside the curtain and storming outside. I got up puzzled and then a thought rushed through my mind.

_Did she hear me?_

I got up, not bothering to wake the others and burst into the forest. I sniffed her out and it seemed like she hadn't gone to far so maybe she was just out walking about. It was still dangerous but it was better her going to far. I dove through trees while crickets chirped their melodies in the trees. The moon was high in the sky, casting its silvery glow down onto the forest floor. I eventually ended up at the Sacred Tree; I saw the scar in the trunk that was made when I was seal and stroked my finger gently across it. "Kikyo," I said softly. Suddenly an arrow collided with the trunk very close to my head, I turned, my hand on Tetsusaiga ready to strike down on my attacker. Then I saw who it was, it was Kagome. "Why Kagome?" I asked pain consuming me.

_Kagome, why? Is this going to turn out just like it did with Kikyo?_

She spoke, "It's always Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. I'm tired of being second-best Inuyasha. Now die." Her voice was Kagome's, she looked the same. I was certain this was Kagome. I'd turned her against me and now she was wishing for my death. She notched another arrow and fired, this one hitting my robe and pinning me to the tree.

"Kagome, don't do this!" I yelled, trying to reach her. But in her eyes were just clouded and distant. "You deserve this Inuyasha. You deserve it all. I will hate you as long as I live." She said, her voice seething with complete and utter loathing. She truly hated me. My heart collapsed in on itself and my mind went blank. She aimed a final arrow and aimed it at my heart, though it was too late. My heart was already shattered to pieces. Then I noticed something, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Kagome?"

"N-n-no… P-pl-please d-d-don't make me." She stuttered and fell to the floor.

"N-no! No! NO!" She screamed, her body contorting grotesquely. Her bow lay stranded beside her and her arrows were spilt all over the floor. I snapped the arrow holding me to the tree and ran to her. "Kagome! Kagome!" I yelled at her.

"R-run I-Inuyasha." She whispered.

"No way!" I told her gently. "I'm not leaving you behind." She let out another ear-splitting scream. She was fighting whatever it was controlling her with all her being.

She slowly got to her feet and lashed out at me with claws. Her hands had grown claws and her eyes had gone black. I jumped back out of the way. "Now die, Inuyasha." She said with a smirk.

_This isn't Kagome. This has to be Naraku's doing. _

She came at me again, slashing wildly. I could do nothing but block and evade, for fear of hurting her. "Kagome, you have to fight it!" I shouted. Her hands gripped her hair and she started stuttering again, "G-go away. L-let me kill him." She hit the floor and curled into a ball shaking. "G-get out of m-my body. R-right now." She screamed out of pure pain and tears were falling freely from her eyes. Suddenly, everyone appeared behind us. "Kagome! What's the matter?!" Sango yelled.

"G-go away. Na-Naraku will k-kill us both." Kagome stuttered. "D-Don't b-be scared of him. W-we will d-defeat him. B-but you h-have to s-stop." Her eyes started flashing black again. She sprang up but instead of attacking me, she went after Sango. She struck Sango hard in the cheek, she had caught her by surprise, and blood started gushing from Sango's nose. Kagome then let out a shriek full of anguish, "STOP IT!" then suddenly a face started emerging from Kagome's body and was forced out. Kagome fell to the ground panting and sobbing. Miroku sprinted to the thing that came out of Kagome and we came and had a look at it. It was a small infant. "I was so close." It said with fury.

"Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" I yelled at it.

"You could say that." It said with a sickening smile. Suddenly a barrier appeared around it and we were forced back. It flew up into the air and the infant disappeared into the distance. "T-Thank you I-Inuyasha." Kagome said as she her eyes closed and she went limp. "Kagome? KAGOME!"

***Gasp* How was that? Same as usual review, favourite, follow. Thanks for reading and see you guys later. **

**See you next chapter, **

**Caitlin**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back . Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was out all day and went to a friend's house. OMG Guys I love you all. Over 1,000 views?! I almost screamed when I saw it, in the middle of English… I may have scared some of my fellow Year 8s. Seriously, I thought I would get like 10. You guys are the best, thanks to everyone who is reading. Thanks for the support guys, love you. **

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

**Chapter 7:****Revenge**

I woke with pain all over, my body feeling like it was being pulled in half. The memories flooded back to me and I shot upright looking for Inuyasha but then fell back down because of the pain that moving brought. "Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo bounced into the room happily and smothered me with a hug. "Hi Shippo." I said squeezing him in a big hug. I was happy that my thoughts were finally just my own, Infant was finally out though I was now questioning his allegiance to Naraku. He seemed more scared than loyal and when he was being chased by Inuyasha with the others he seemed genuinely happy. Inuyasha appeared beside me, startling both me and Shippo. "Kagome, are you feeling better?" He asked frantically, checking me for more wounds. "Yeah I'm fine, now stop that." I scolded, slapping away his hand playfully. He pouted and left the hut then I heard his voice outside, "Oi guys! She's awake!" I heard him yell. I then heard thundering footsteps approaching me.

_Oh god…_

"KAGOME!"

"Hey Kagome!

Kagome, how are you feeling?"

I was bombarded with people greeting me, hugging me, questioning me. Shippo was tossed aside so people could embrace me. I didn't think we had this many villagers. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku along with Kaede entered the crowded hut and I mouthed to them "Save me!" and Kaede spoke up and told the crowd to leave because I needed rest. With sighs, they left the hut and left me alone to breathe. Shippo was standing on his head after a villager threw him with a little more force than was needed and poor Shippo hit a wall then slid down it. "Are you ok, Shippo?" I asked with concern.

"Yup, fine." He said his eyes still spinning in confused circles. I laughed and tried to stand up to scoop him up but Inuyasha jumped in front of me and gently pushed me back down by my shoulders. "You shouldn't be getting up, that baby wasn't forced out of you without a fight." Inuyasha said.

"Infant was connected to your soul, those bonds aren't easily broken so when he was being forced out he started using his influence to start damaging ye, ye have a few broken bones and a lot of bruises but I should be able to sort those out for ye." Kaede explained. I nodded my head and told them, "Thanks everyone, for looking after me. Sorry if I'm slowing us down."

"No such thing! It's not your fault!" Miroku cut in.

_I have such great friends. _

I gave them a huge smile and they smiled back and then I fell asleep.

_**Where am I? **_

**I looked around scanning the walls for anything recognisable but it was just an empty room. Suddenly, my bow and arrow appeared in front of me. **

_**What's this doing here? **_

_**I picked it up and then Infant's voice echoed through my mind. **_

'_**Hello Kagome.' **_

**I screamed as the he took complete control, my eyes going black and claws growing. **

_**No! Not again!**_

**Infant laughed and we were suddenly standing in a field, Shippo skipping towards me with Kirara. **

"**Hey Kagome!" He yelled waving his small hand and Kirara meowing in greeting. **

**Then my body rushed forward, it completely out of my control, and my claws ripped through poor Shippo. **

"**W-why Kagome?" He whimpered with tears rolling down his young face and then went limp. **

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

I darted up in my futon causing a new burst of pain, dripping in sweat. Inuyasha was standing beside me watching me, his eyes filled with worry. "Kagome, what's wrong? You were talking and crying in your sleep. I couldn't do anything to make it stop." He informed me. I launched myself into his arms and sobbed into his robe. He sat there awkwardly before putting pulling me into an embrace whispering to me, "Ssh, its ok. You're safe." I pulled away and wiped my tears on my sleeve and said, "Thanks Inuyasha, I'm ok now."

He gave me an unconvinced look and then turned to leave but I reached out my hand and pulled him back, "Don't leave. Please." I pleaded. He gave me a small smile and laid down next to me and put an arm around me. I closed my eyes, now feeling safe in the arms of my protector.

The sun rose filling the sky with birds and clouds. I tried to get up slowly, checking how my wounds were healing and to my delight I was able to get up without any pain. If I tried to walk on my left leg, which was broken, it still hurt but I didn't have to walk too much because Inuyasha or Kirara would carry me.

_I will find Naraku and get revenge on what he did to me and what he tried to make me do to my friends. _

Inuyasha rustled to life and then blushed a shade of deep red.

_He just realised where he slept last night, didn't he._

I laughed at his childish nature and then I brightly said, "Morning Inuyasha!" He smiled and said good morning to me and then realised that I was standing up. "You can get up again!" He exclaimed happily. The others woke and noticed too and then I convinced them that I'd just be carried and we can get going. Everyone understood that I was thirsty for revenge, as were they. We got together our supplies and they stopped me from making breakfast, I didn't see why, it's usually my job. Miroku made some yummy ramen; we eat it a lot when we are stretched for time. Then we got up and Inuyasha picked me up and we started out journey to find Naraku.

We got a lot faster now that I was being carried even when I had two good legs.

_I must always be slowing us down, we've gone ages away from Kaede and it's only been a few hours. _

"So, how are you feeling now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Better now." I told him truthfully.

"That's good." He said quietly. I rested my head on his shoulder and we bounded towards Naraku. We were soaring over jungles, speeding thorough grassy plains leaping over murky swamps each time, Inuyasha getting another fragment of Naraku's stench. Revenge would be ours; we were going to make that at least happen.

**Aww I thought I might put in some romance. Did you like it? ****Review, Favourite, Follow and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Love you all, **

**Keep being awesome you beautiful people!**

**Caitlin**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh hai! You're back! Thanks for dropping in. I appreciate you guys thinking that reading a thirteen year old anime fan's fanfiction is more entertaining than whatever else you could be doing right now. Thanks for sticking around, this is your last chance to back out. No? Great. **

**TO THE STORY! AWAAYYY!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Chase**

We came to a castle, an extravagant one. It was a traditional Japanese house; well that's what Kagome had said. I had no idea about houses, apart from what the fastest way to destroy one. That skill may come in handy. "That's where he took me." Kagome said, shivering slightly. I put an arm around here and comforted her, "It's ok, I won't let him hurt you again." I couldn't believe that Naraku got his hands on her in the first place. I was such an idiot. Sango and Miroku analysed the barrier and decided that there was only one way to break it now that the Red Tetsusaiga wasn't strong enough. They believed Kagome's arrow might be enough, the barrier wasn't as strong because of the size and even Naraku doesn't have that much energy to waste. Kagome pulled out her bow and fired an arrow into the barrier, the bright light glowing as luminously as ever. It struck the barrier, it rippled and then broke apart, purple residue glittering down. We stormed inside; searching the castle's various rooms. There were demon guards who we killed with no trouble. Then we reached the final room.

I threw open the door and saw all our enemies standing in the room. Kagura, Kanna, Naraku and that damn Infant. "Ah Inuyasha, you are still alive. What a shame." Kagura said coolly. "Shut your damn mouth, Kagura." I yelled at her, turning to Naraku. "How dare you kidnap Kagome! How dare you possess her and nearly kill her. You won't be forgiven." I yelled at him with as much hatred as I could gather. "You are such a fool Inuyasha. Barging into my castle, you have no idea of the power I have and you will die by our hands." He said smugly.

_I'll wipe that damn smile of his ugly face. _

I used my Wind Scar but he jumped out of range. "A bit hasty I see, and then Inuyasha you and your pathetic friends will die here. Kanna, take care of the slayer, Kagura, you handle the monk and Infant, I'll leave you with Kagome." Naraku walked over to one of the corpses that we killed on the way over and placed Infant on him and he was absorbed. Then Naraku rushed at me, swing a sharp tentacle in a large sweep, barely missing me when I ducked. I pointed my sword threateningly at him. "Die Naraku!" I screamed and unleashed my Wind Scar. A barrier appeared around him, blocking my strike and reflected it at the ground near Kagome. The floor exploded next to her and she flew back and hit the ground hard. Infant advanced grabbing a sword from one of the fallen guards. "Time to die." He said emotionlessly. He rose his sword, about to swing it down as I ran towards him but Kagome rolled out the way and grabbed her bow. "You first!" She shouted and released her sacred arrow, hitting him square in the chest and his body dissolved into ashes. "Goodbye Infant." She whispered. Naraku snarled at her, "You wench! You killed him!"

"Good job Kagome!" Miroku yelled. "That baby was the secret to his immortality because it was his human heart." Just after he said this, Sango wounded Kanna enough to make her fall back. Naraku raced over and grabbed the sword and swung it at Kagome but I ran in front of it, protecting her from the blow and blood burst out of my chest where I was stabbed. "INUYASHA!" She screamed. I thrust my sword up as I fell and my sword stabbed Naraku through the heart. He stumbled back, holding his chest. "Damn you Inuyasha." He spluttered, coughing up black blood. He fell back and his eyes rolled back in his head. "We're free," Kagura said smiling as her heart returned to her and Kanna.

"So what do you two plan to do now?" Kagome asked the two newly freed demons as my wound stopped bleeding and for it to start healing.

"I've had enough fighting for my lifetime" Kagura stated and Kanna slowly nodded. "Freedom is good. We are free from Naraku but not from everything." Kanna said.

_Why is that kid always so cryptic? _

"That's very true." Sango agreed. The sun started to set in the distance as Kagura and Kanna left for the mountains to live in peace and Kagome walked over and struck Naraku's disgusting corpse with her arrow and his body dissolved to ash. She picked up the tainted jewel shards and purified them in her hands before adding them to the bottle around her neck. There were three more to go.

_The damn wolf's and Kohaku's are the only shards left. _

My thoughts came true when I smelled the damn wolf coming closer. "Hey Kagome!" He yelled, shoving me out the way and grabbing Kagome's hands. "It's good to see you… Wait, aren't those Naraku's jewel shards?! Don't tell me…" Koga said.

"That's right!" I said smugly, "I killed him! I beat you, I beat you, I beat you!" I celebrated dancing around him mockingly. Everyone laughed at me. Kagome rolled her eyes and reminded me, "You didn't kill him alone, remember?"

"That's very true," I said smiling brightly at her, losing myself in her brown eyes. "Oi! Get away from her mutt!" Koga interrupted and I snapped out of my daze. He pushed me aside and hugged Kagome possessively.

_How dare he?!_

I grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her towards me but Koga seized her other arm and pulled her the other way. Kagome was being pushed and pulled around by us, fighting for her but she suddenly let out a small whimper. "Oww." She said holding the hand Koga had been gripping, a little too tightly apparently. We both let go of her hands and I drew my sword and pointed it at Koga, "Oi! You hurt her idiot!" I accused. "No, you did!" He argued back shoving me.

"You did!" I said shoving him back.

"No you did!"

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed and we froze in our tracks. "Stop the bickering you two, you're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry." We apologised and settled with giving each other evil stares. Sango and Miroku suddenly burst into hysterical laughter behind us and Kagome joined in followed by Koga. I let out a happy chuckle as Kagome and Sango fell to the ground, tears from laughter in their eyes and Miroku laughing happily in the moonlight.

**And that brings us to the end of this chapter and I must warn you the end of this fanficiton is fast approaching which is sad because I have enjoyed writing it soo much you wouldn't even believe. Hopefully, you've enjoyed reading it.**

**EPIC REVIEWERS (all the chapters):**

**Camila Anderson, Guest, CityofFallenAshes, demondeathgirl101, kate, amane-chan95, SakurAndi and i love snowy owls. **

**Thanks very much for your reviews. **

**Love you guys,**

**Caitlin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Inuyasha and I**

We waved as Koga raced off into the distance, well, most of us. Inuyasha just stood there with his arms crossed staring at him with his usual tough-guy look.

_Aw, look at him trying to act tough._

I laughed quietly to myself then looked at my hand. It held Koga's jewel shards, he gave them to me because he thought that he wouldn't need them anymore and I would take care of them for him, as a reminder of him. It must have been very difficult for him to give them up. There was only one shard left, Kohaku's, but we didn't know where he was. We were going to set off to look for him. Sango was delighted that he would be normal again because of Naraku's death but she also knew that taking out the shard in his back would probably mean his death. Regardless, we set off to look for him.

Days passed and we finally reached the gates of the Demon Slayers' Village. It seemed the most obvious place to start; it was his home after all. We swung open the gates and to our disbelief, Kohaku was standing next to the graves we dug when we first came here. Sango rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Sango!" he exclaimed in shock then returned the hug. "You found me, I remembered everything. I am so sorry, it's all my fault." He said tears flowing from his eyes. Sango comforted him as best she could, "It was never your fault. Don't think that even for a second."

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked.

"I've never been surer." Sango answered. Kohaku smiled gratefully at his big sister and Sango smiled back. Kohaku turned to us and greeted us, "Good to see you, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha."

"Good to see you too." I replied with a grin.

"Yo." Inuyasha said.

"Hello." Miroku said, bowing. We went inside and started enjoying lunch. I had enough to feed an army so there was no shortage of food. We ate happily, talking and sharing stories. For once in a while, we felt at peace. For awhile anyway, but it wasn't to last because Inuyasha turned suddenly, his smirk turning to a serious gaze. "Something's coming."

A huge demon bounded towards us and we all dived for our weapons and rushed into our positions. Inuyasha held up his Tetsusaiga, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. That moment came and he jumped up and swung his sword but met a purple barrier. This barrier looked familiar, it was Naraku's.

_One of Naraku's demons that was left behind?_

Sango and Kohaku threw their weapons but they weren't able to penetrate that barrier and Miroku's sutras just burst into flames, their ashes floating to the ground. I aimed my bow and release my arrow and it hit the barrier and then went through, piercing the demon's chest, burning a hole through his skin. The barrier broke apart and the demon grew angry, swinging one of its giant fists at Inuyasha, catching him off guard and flying backwards from the force. Inuyasha got up and used his Wind Scar slicing the demon's hand clean off. The demon roared and went into a fit of rage. It flailed about crazily and swung his fist at me. I jumped out the way and aimed an arrow at his head and fired, the arrow killing him and he toppled to the ground. But with its last ounce of power it lashed out at Inuyasha, its claw cutting his stomach as he was catapulted backward. I ran to him as the demon died, calling his name frantically.

His eyes started fluttering open, his eyes meeting mine. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. "That demon took a pretty big stab at your chest." He tried to get up, assuring me that it's fine. "It is not. You are hurt." I said defiantly. I pushed him back down and started washing out the wounds with water and a cloth. The others were outside, it was just us. I gently wiped out all the dirt and grit and he just watched me. "Thanks Kagome." He said quietly. I smiled and nodded. "Don't mention it." I replied. I bandaged him up and washed the blood off my hands and dried them. "Ok, I think you're just about don…" I was interrupted when I suddenly felt lips against mine.

_Inuyasha?_

I kissed him back, my hands winding around his neck. We broke apart and I could barely speak, "Inuyasha, what… why?" I stuttered. He hugged me, smirked, got up and left.

_What just happened?_

I pushed aside the curtain and walked out into the moonlight. Kohaku, Miroku and Sango were talking down near the garden, Shippo and Kirara were playing and I couldn't see Inuyasha. I walked over to Sango and sat down. "Hi Kagome," Sango said with a smile. Kohaku seemed deep in thought about something, I asked him about it but he said it was nothing. "So you've filled him in on everything I assume, Miroku?" I asked.

"Sure have." He answered.

_But what about his jewel shard? I can't take it from him, he could die. But if I need to end the suffering it brings I need to destroy it. I know how to destroy it now. What am I going to do?_

I was broken from my thoughts when Kohaku started to reach for his shard and started removing it. "NO KOHAKU!" Sango screamed and we all rushed towards him to stop him but we were to late, his shard clattered to the ground and Kohaku's eyes squeezed shut.

Kohaku's eyes opened to a weeping Sango. "Sango?" He whispered.

"Oh thank god!" Sango sighed with relief, embracing him.

"I'm still alive?" Kohaku laughed. He got up and smiled at me. "You have to destroy it. What happened to everyone was because of that jewel." He said gesturing to the shard that I held in my hand. "I will." I assured him and I clasped my hands together with the other shards and merged them together. The jewel was complete. I held it up to the moonlight and turned it over in my fingers. Inuyasha jumped out of nowhere, startling us all. "It's done?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I can't make you a full demon. Besides, the jewel never gives what its user wants."

"Its ok, destroy the damn thing. The quicker we get rid of it, the better."

I reached out my hand, he took it and I spoke, "Sacred Jewel, I'm ready to make my wish."

It was pitch black and I called out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." The Sacred Jewel appeared in front of us and a deep voice spoke. "What is it that you wish for?" I turned to Inuyasha and he smiled at me encouragingly. "Sacred Jewel," I said, "Disappear. Forever." The Sacred Jewel pulsed, then exploded and our vision was filled with purple light. We were thrust back into reality, the jewel was no longer in my hand and Inuyasha was still holding my hand. "It's over." I said. Inuyasha took me in his arms and kissed me. Sango and Miroku smiled while Sango attempted to cover Kohaku's eyes. Shippo and Kirara bounced over and they jumped into Miroku's lap and Miroku covered the little fox demon's eyes. "Hey, cut it out!" Shippo struggled while Kohaku did the same and the two adults laughed. Inuyasha and I broke apart and he gazed at me lovingly. I returned his look with a smile, we turned to our friends and we all started laughing happily, gazing up at the moon.

**A/N: Well guys, I'm afraid to say it but that was the end of Blame. I really enjoyed writing but I've wrapped up the story and I will start on a new story very soon. This won't be the last you see of me. **

**Thanks to all that favourited, followed and reviewed. **

**See you soon, **

**Caitlin. **


End file.
